Underneath
by s1s
Summary: [OOC][AU] Are you technically still harming them if they're sealed away for almost eternity? Distopian Konoha, Family Reunion, Semi-Cold Naruto. Aiming for new chapters every 2 weeks. Discontinued for the moment. When After Years is finished. I shall write more.


**Hey hey! It's SOS here, now first off, if any of you were wondering, I didn't update the Kantai Collection story because when I had my buddy RedShadow read it, we both decided it was too crap to post, for lack of better words.**

**Anyway, so since we three have exams coming up where we want to focus more on our creative writing, we decided to write this, hopefully it'll turn out better than the last story, so without further ado, we present a story that should make you crave for more!**

**Also, this is a short first chapter to see if this story does indeed make crave for more.**

_If an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared._

_Niccolo Machiavelli _

-Underneath-

Chapter 1 – Interrupt

**Prologue **

Minato Namikaze was revered for his just and fair decisions and his status of Hokage at a young age. Minato worked his way up from a non-existent clan to establish a name for himself in the dangerous Shinobi World. Perhaps Minato may have made all the right decisions then, but on that particular night, he might not have thought further ahead like he always did.

During Minato and Kushina's struggle with the Nine Tails, Minato had decided that this battle would not be won without extra help. So to counter such problems, he summoned a messenger toad to call for Jiraiya. Once the toad had poofed to find Jiraiya (Who, mind you was at a pub completely unaware of the situation). Since the messenger toad had left, the masked man appeared to completely ruin Minato's day even more. Minato was already having trouble dealing with the Nine Tails and protecting his wife and newborn son at the same time. When things seemed to go extremely downhill, the Third Hokage came along and offered Minato to distract his two opponents to give him some breathing room.

The masked man retreated knowing that he would not be able to survive with the current circumstances. Unfortunately however, the Nine Tails started going in to rampage mode and its attacks grew even more powerful thus levelling the land outside Konoha. The Third was already running out of steam due to his age, so Minato decided to do a risky gamble. Minato explained it to his wife and they both agreed that sealing half the Nine Tails into each other would benefit the world and save their son's life.

In the shadows, there was Danzo, the ominous figurehead of Konoha that wanted nothing more than to usurp the seat of Hokage and reshape Konoha in his image. Danzo rocked up to an incident at a rather convenient time. There were three of his biggest impeding obstacles on his road to Hokage and all three were extremely vulnerable. It looked to Danzo that the Nine Tails was also going to fall into their hands as well, that would not do him any good. As such, Danzo decided to intervene. He flash stepped next to the Third and swiftly beheaded him, whilst enjoying the look of horror on the couple's eyes opposite to him. In quick succession, he interrupted Minato's Eight Trigram seal and looked around desperately for places to seal it in. Minato and Kushina were obviously not desired, neither was the dead Third Hokage, the only option left was the infant laying on the altar vacantly slumbering. Instantly, Danzo directed the soul _and _physical form of the Nine Tails in to the baby.

During these turn of events, Minato and Kushina were powerless to do anything and could only watch as their son became the Jinchūriki to the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Minato for once was too slow to react upon something, the only thing he could do was stop Danzo from doing any more harm to the village and his son by placing a forbidden _Fūinjutsu on Danzo. The Fūinjutsu restricted Danzo from harming anyone close to Minato (As Hokage, the entire village was close to him, except maybe the counsellors). With the immense demand of Chakra needed for this Fūinjutsu, Minato found himself in a predicament; he was already low on Chakra from fighting the Nine Tails and the masked man. Minato began to fall in a comatose state of Chakra exhaustion much like his wife next to him, he whispered "Naruto…" as his body slumped and fell forward._

_Danzo bit his lip and cursed Minato "Getting in my way, even in death". Out of curiosity, Danzo pulled out a Kunai and lunged towards baby Naruto. Danzo felt a spiking strain on his body before the Kunai made contact with Naruto. Danzo dropped his Kunai and clutched his stomach in pain which gradually subsided. Danzo snorted to this and picked up baby Naruto. 'I've got plans, for you, Bakemono Kitsune'. Danzo smirked at the events to come and left for the Konoha Root HQ._

_Jiraiya was nearing the forest the messenger toad was guiding him towards. 'Please be ok, Minato, Kushina'. Jiraiya landed at the clearing and stood crestfallen. There was Minato, laying on his stomach with blood splattered over him and Kushina in the same condition. Jiraiya checked for pulses and found very faint pulses which he would not have noticed if he was any less careful. Jiraiya having learned a little from Tsunade, concluded that the two had suffered from a Genjutsu of some kind and had caused exhaustion. Jiraiya had been told an S Rank secret that Kushina was giving birth to a child, so where was he or she? However, Jiraiya had no time to worry about this; he had to save Minato and Kushina. Jiraiya was quite far from Konoha, so he decided to ask Grandma Toad to reverse summon him to Mount Myoboku. _

**_2 Year Time Skip_**

_Jiraiya returned to Konoha to report to the Third who we thought must have taken over for Minato's absence. As Jiraiya neared the gates of Konoha, he noticed a difference. Instead of Izumo and Tetsu, the normal gate keepers, he saw two masked ANBU with the signature Root Tattoo. Jiraiya also saw a huge face instead of the usual __火__sign, he saw Danzo's face with the Hokage hat. What had happened during the past two years?_


End file.
